bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive1
Haha. I see your undoing edits already, BTW dude, help with the quote sections of characters, each character page has their quote sections, or I plan to add them to all, try and help dude. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Yo dude. Check out the main page talkpage for a discussion I started. Dan the Man 1983 03:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Good work! I saw your endorsement of Dan on my talk page, as well as the discussion you two are having on the main page's talk page. You guys are doing a great job. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 15:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Nomination I would like to inform you of your unofficial nomination by Daniel for the position of assistant administrator. To leave your opinion or whatsoever, kindly proceed to the main discussion page or Daniel's talk page. Thank you. Paul H K 12:41, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Unofficial?? Paul, one of my jobs as Bureaucrat, is that I can make another user of this Wiki into an administrator. Dan the Man 1983 14:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we haven't really discussed the matter yet, thus it's considered unofficial in a way. BTW, don't abuse your authority in any way now that you're a Bureaucrat Administrator. Paul H K 15:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Making him into an admin, if he wants the position ain't abusing authority. It would be official. Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The matter was discussed, we both took a vote on it and we both voted for McJeff. All I needed from him was comfirmation saying that he would like to do the job, He stated it clearly on the main talkpage that he would love to do the job. I saw this and said, okay both me and you voted him to be the new admin, so I made him into one. Dan the Man 1983 03:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Admin. You are now my assistant admin dude. Well done. Dan the Man 1983 03:24, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Dude, Algie is a nightmare, plus an idea for clique pages. You are right in how the game can be damn funny sometimes, I played it for an hour earlier and it was just after class when Jimmy went to the bathroom. While Jimmy doing his business, I heard fighting in the background. I went to walk Jimmy out the door and what I saw outside the door was typical, I only saw Algernon's head laying on the floor with a miserable look on his face. I think he was beaten up by Trent, cause I saw Trent jogging towards a wall, I think he may of sprayed a Nerd Tag and Algie attacked him but got a beating instead. I could not stop laughing at the picture of Algie laying down on the floor because it was typical that he gets beaten up. I remember playing for an hour once, and I must of seen Algie get stuffed in a locker, swirlied, get stuffed in a trashcan, beaten up twice. Anyways my idea for the clique pages is that maybe we can list the tags that offensive to them? Dan the Man 1983 00:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Off Topic. Just out of interest, but what don't you like about Obama? Dan the Man 1983 18:14, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Lots of things. Basically, I think he's been caught in too many blatant lies for me to take his "new kind of politician" routine. I also don't like his connection to the Black Seperatist/Supremicist movement, or the fact that he's been caught with hardcore Communists and all sorts of America-haters in his circle of advisors. I don't like the fact that he keeps changing his story on his upbringing. And, I think his foreign policy stance is wishy-washy in the worst way. First he said he'll negotiate with Ahmanijad (spelled wrong don't care) unconditionally, then he says he'll invade Pakistan chasing Al Qaeda troops if he has to. That just doesn't make me think he knows what he's doing. :The only thing I like about him right now is that he's willing to go after the oil industry, which none of the other three are willing to do. McJeff 00:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::One thing is for sure about him, be a damn sight better then Bush, Bush in my opinion, is the worst President the United States has had. ::A politician I hate here is a clear favourite to be the next Prime Minister. David Cameron, the leader of the Conservative party. One of his policies is that he opposes D.N.A. But since Gordon Brown is doing a bad job, They are gonna vote Cameron in next. Which is sad, because I think he will do an even worse job the Brown has done so far. Dan the Man 1983 02:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::I personally think Bush is pretty bad, but I don't think we'll know how to rank him until about 20 years have gone. But I don't see him being the worst of all time. Second worst maybe, but I don't see how anyone can be worse than Jimmy Carter was. And that's what I'm afraid of if Barack gets elected, another Cartereseque presidency. McJeff 03:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Jimmy Carter. He was a Conservative Democrat wasn't he? Dan the Man 1983 23:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC)